Fathers: Charlie and Carlisle
by Simon920
Summary: Charlie and Carlisle's view of things. This story is being co-written by Simon920 and Memya, Empress of Edit.
1. Chapter 1

**Fathers**

**Charlie's Side **

**Part One**

**Simon920  
**

I'm happy that Bella's coming to live with me.

I mean I guess I probably am.

Of course I am, she's my daughter.

It's just that I haven't really seen her much the last few years since Renee moved out and took her away. That was sixteen years ago or there abouts, but I loved her then and I love her now. It's just that I don't know too much about raising kids and I know even less about raising a teenaged daughter who doesn't want to be here and probably doesn't want to know me.

Yeah, pretty awkward, all right. But she'll be here tomorrow and so I've cleaned up the house a bit and made sure that the sheets on her old bed are clean and all that kind of thing. It's not like we never see each other; we do. She spends a few weeks with me every summer and so she has her own room here in the house and her own things up there and knows her way around town a little. She even has some friends so she won't be all alone, at least I hope so, anyway. Jacob and the rest of the kids over at La Push, they'll help her when she gets here. Jacob practically split his face with a grin when I told them she was moving in with me and, unless I miss my guess, he has a little case of puppy love going on there. Well, good—that should make her feel welcomed and he's as good a kid as they come.

I signed her up over at the high school and so she's all set there. When they got her grades from Phoenix faxed over they seemed pretty impressed and put her in all those advanced classes so that's good, too. She'll be getting involved in school and she should manage just fine. She's a smart girl, at least most of the time and as long as she doesn't pull her mopey, droopy act she should make friends fast. I know she's going to miss her mom, but I found an old computer for her; they can e-mail as much as they want and even talk on the phone. She'll be fine.

***

Man, Bella can cook like nobody's business and thank the Lord for that! I'm the first to admit that my cooking skills begin and end with take out or TV dinners and that gets tired pretty fast. But Bella? She even cooks things like lasagna, stuff that takes a while to put together and then leaves enough so that I can heat it up for a couple of days; great stuff, too. And the house is looking a lot better than it did before she got here; the floors are always clean and the rugs get vacuumed. She even took down those old curtains last week and washed them for the first time in I don't know how long.

She seems okay with school, I guess, but she doesn't really talk about it too much. She doesn't talk much about the kids she's meeting and I hope the fact that I'm the local law isn't having anything to do with that. It shouldn't. I mean I'm pretty fair to the kids in town; I know I try to be and most of them are good kids, not troublemakers. I guess it's a little like being a preacher's kid for her, something she had nothing to do with but has to just deal with it.

Nothing much I can do about it, though, not if we want a pace to live and keep food on the table.

I'm glad she's here.

I asked her last night if she's making any friends and she didn't really answer but she asked me some questions about the Cullens. They've got five teenagers in the school so I guess that they're pretty hard to miss—all of them are damn good looking and I've heard that every single one of them is a straight A student. They never get in trouble, never make any waves, never have a hair out of place. 'The Perfect Cullens'. That's what I've heard them called but they seem like good kids and I've seen what Dr. Cullen has done to improve the hospital since he's been here. He's a real asset to Forks and if he and his wife want to make a hobby out of taking in strays and raising them, well that's their business.

So one night at dinner she asks me what I know about the kids and it just struck me wrong, like she was looking for me to spill some kind of dirt about them and I set her straight about that. She could do a lot worse.

Of course, she could also do better to my way of thinking. All she has to do is crook her finger and Jake will be all over her like a puppy dog and be about as dangerous, too.

The Cullen kids? I don't know—good kids and smart, you can tell that by just looking at them but there's something sort of stuck up about them all, the way they all stay together and don't seem to have any outside friends other than their family. 'The way most of them seem to have hooked up with each other—man, I know they're adopted but that's sort of incestuous if you ask me. And they all seem to have an attitude behind those perfect Cullen manners, like they know something you don't. I don't get that from the doctor and his wife is as nice as they come but the kids…Ah, hell. They're still young. They probably just have to grow up some more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fathers**

**Carlisle Side  
**

**Memya, Empress of Edit**

Well now, whatever has gotten into the boy? I've known him almost 90 years and I've never see him behave in this fashion, almost crazed with thirst from one teenaged girl. He resists all of those children at the school and I would never have believed his control could be an issue.

In point of fact, he is the most successful at helping Jasper, always encouraging him to hunt more often, not try to push himself to go so long without feeding. With his extra abilities, he can easily tune into Jasper's unease and help diffuse the situation. And now this?

But today, today he was completely and totally distraught. He came by the office after dropping the others at home and he couldn't sit, couldn't find any stillness in himself, so unusual for Edward who is always so self-contained. To see him suffering because of an almost irresistible urge to go feed from this girl, who happens to be the police chief's daughter, makes me grieve for him and wonder again, as I have over these many decades, if what I did to him wasn't worse than the worst murderer.

In an act of what I believed was kindness, I sentenced him to join me in an endless existence where one constantly yearns for the solitary flavor which can never be tasted, lest you become a monster. The fact that I did it to save his life, a dying request from his mother, doesn't make my choice any easier to bear. Perhaps he would have preferred to be left to die. I didn't ask him, I did what I thought best, for him, and I must admit, for me. There was a hint of selfishness in the changing of him from human to vampire.

I'd been alone over two hundred years when I encountered Edward and the years had been lonely. I'd found some companionship over time with others like me but not long-lasting as I could never get them to attempt my diet nor could I stay long among those who would kill human beings to live. This made me an outcast by choice among my kind, yet it was still my choice.

I've never been so uncertain of what to tell him as I was when he came by earlier. If he honestly believes he might harm the girl then he made the right decision to leave, at least temporarily. He was heading to Denali. If only he could return Tanya's affections. I've never understood his aversion to the Denali females.

Perhaps it's their centuries of sexual experience since he has none, that I know of. Even so, he and Tanya seemed like a good match and I hoped he might be content with her but it never progressed beyond friendship. I'm concerned that perhaps I changed him too young and he will never develop those feelings. If so, then I have truly sentenced him to hell on earth, for to never love deeply and passionately is to not truly live.

I must call Esme and let her know Edward's left us. She'll be worried for him as any mother would be and possibly blame me, even though she knows, as I do, that he's all but indestructible. But what mother doesn't worry, whether the child is able to be injured or not? And I feel that what happened today is an injury, an injury to whom and what he thought he was.

I saw fear, no terror, in his eyes today and anger, which is even more unusual. Edward's even temper is something we've all learned to take for granted. He is a buffer between his boisterous brother Emmett and Jasper, who can be so bothered by the emotions that swirl around him and in him. Edward's outward calm was always easy for Jasper to be near. What will happen if he never returns to us?

I've long known that his smooth surface covers the turmoil he's hidden so well for so long and this has frightened me since I first turned him. I'm afraid that if he were ever to really lose control, especially as a mature vampire, experienced in killing that the consequences could be catastrophic to both him and his victims.

* * * * * * * *

Edward came home late last night and told us he planned to attend school today as if nothing happened. I tried to read his face but it was a closed book to me. If he's still struggling, there's no evidence of it which is why I needed to have a private word with him.

"If there's any danger from you being around Chief Swan's daughter, we can make arrangements for you to avoid school, we've done it before when necessary for some of the others.

"You could have a lengthy illness or Esme could choose to home school you, as far the school district would be concerned. If this Isabella disturbs you so greatly, wouldn't it be the more intelligent choice to do everything in our power to ascertain her safety?"

"It won't be a problem, Carlisle. The thirst just completely caught me off guard. I've never experienced that strong a pull from anyone, even during the years when I was away and feeding off humans," Edward said, a look of chagrin crossing his features as he remembered the time he'd left us, what I considered his teenage rebellion. Even though his victims had been murderers and other criminals and by killing them he had saved countless human lives, still, he regretted those years and rarely speaks of it, even with us--more proof of how upset he was.

"But you said it was beyond anything you'd ever known. The scent of her blood the most overwhelmingly irresistible aroma you'd even known. How will you be able to resist it on a daily basis? Why put yourself through the torture?" I asked him, wondering why it seemed so important to him to return to school, to study subjects that he likely knew better than the teachers.

"I must, Carlisle. I just know I must," he said, with steely resolve. "I don't want to spend my days hiding here at home with Esme or simply disappear to yet another college or university for a few years and I don't want you to have to lie for me, either. This is my problem and I will not run and I will not hide but face it like a man. Even though I will never grow into the man I might have become, still, I'll behave like one."

I believe it was unintentional but his statement cut me to the core, at least I try to hope it was. I had denied him ever becoming a man, instead I'd left him perpetually frozen at seventeen.

Again, I wondered if I had simply changed him too young, stunting his development in some unknown way. If only he could have found a female that caught his eye and interest, his life could be so much better. It was difficult to discuss with him as, in his innocence, he has no knowledge of, well, to be honest, of what he's missing. You had to have the experience to know how life-altering it could be. It's one thing to read about it and another thing altogether to experience it for himself. He's been living for more then fifty years with three happily married couples, I'd think the sexual frustration would be more overwhelming for a perpetually teenage boy than a more mature adult but he denies himself this pleasure. I've never been sure if it's a moral question or something more and I don't understand it.

Emmett and Jasper had teasingly suggested that some time alone with a female could be beneficial, although those weren't the words my sons used, just for the release of tension but to the best of my knowledge, he had refused all suggestions in this area of his life. The boy could be more than stubborn when it suited him.

He was determined to return to school and the temptation that was Isabella Swan's blood. Time would tell whether or not he was up to the task.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fathers**

**Charlie**

**Part Three**

**By Simon 920  
**

Well something's up with the girl, not that she'd ever tell me what it is, what with me just being her father. She's just different and it started maybe a week or so ago. Come to think of it, I think it was about the time that she took that shopping trip up to Port Angeles and came back late. She'd been a little on the moody side before that (like ever since she arrived) but suddenly she's almost smiling and, damn, that's a nice change.

It's a boy. I'm sure if it, not that she'll tell me anything. One of the kids at the school caught her eye and I'm willing to bet that she caught his as well.

Mike Newton, I bet that's the one. I know the family, know him, too and she could do a lot worse than that kid. He works, gets decent grades as far as his mother seems to say and he's never been in any trouble bad enough that I need to know about it. Well, good for her. I'm all for her getting her feet wet with a boyfriend, just so long as that's all that's she's doing. I mean, I don't mean to come across like Attila the Hun or anything like that, but she _is_ my daughter. Door opened and at least two feet on the floor at all times, that what my grandmother used to insist on and while it may be old-fashioned it went a long way to let kids know that they were being watched.

So I was thinking that if she changed her mind and decided to go to that dance with Mike I'd have no problem with. That's one of the rites of high school, right? I bet if Renee was here she'd practically force the issue and then buy fabric and make the dress herself and raid someone's garden for flowers then cook them a nice dinner beforehand, as well. Me? I'm just happy that she seems to have moved past that teenaged angst stage she seemed stuck in.

***

Well, I'll be damned. I mean talk about blind sided and she even gave me some warnings and clues that I was too stupid and blind to see.

Cullen. She likes the Cullen boy and let me tell you, at first I was pretty annoyed about the whole thing. Now, mind you, it's not the Cullens themselves. Like I've said before I like Carlisle and am grateful for what he's done for this town. I like his wife, too and I haven't had a lick of trouble with any of those kids they've taken in but it never occurred to me that the youngest one was the boy Bella'd set her sights on…let alone that he might see what he's looking for in Bella.

Don't take this wrong, but he seems to me like he's a little out of her—our—league and I'm wondering if his interest in her starts and stops with how tight she wears her jeans sometimes.

To tell you the truth, I thought that she liked Jacob—in fact I know for a fact that she does and I know she spent some time over at La Push with a bunch of her friends not long ago. I heard that some of the reservation kids were there, as well. In fact, I heard that she and Jake went for a long walk, just the two of them and they were gone a while.

Now I have less problem with her spending time with Jake than I do with her seeing just about anybody. Hell's belles, Billy is about as good a man as I've ever had the pleasure of meeting and his boy is as close to his Dad as you could hope to find.

After Jake I was all right with Mike, but Edward Cullen? There's something that doesn't seem right about this thing to me. It just doesn't feel right. I have a feeling that she's going to get hurt and then I'll be left with a mess and she'll be left hurt.

They're too different.

From what I hear the Cullens have money to burn and I barely have a pot, if you know what I mean. A cop doesn't get rich.

Bella's smart, smart as a whip but this Cullen boy is straight A, just like the rest of his family and I know he's going to end up in some fancy school I couldn't begin to be able to afford. 'Come to think of it, that might not be a bad thing—they'd be broken up if that happened and then the problem would be solved.

Something happened when she was up in Port Angeles. I know it did; I've heard things, that he was the one who brought her home and Joseph told me that he saw the two of them eating dinner in some place up there that night. I've known Joe since before Bella was born, he's the sheriff up there and he described Edward Cullen to a T. It was him, all right. She was supposed to be there with a couple of girlfriends shopping for prom dresses or something.

Fine, she'd better have some damn good answers when she gets home and that's all I have to say about that. I don't like his sneaking around and I'm damn curious to have a nice sit down with Mr. Edward Cullen. I want this kid to know that this is my daughter he's playing with and that he'd damn well better toe the line.

***

"So, you want to tell me what happened up in Port Angeles?"

"I went shopping with my friends, you know that."

"And you ended up with Cullen and then he drove you home, right? Is there something I need to know about this?"

Bella rolled her eyes and shrugged. "He just happened to be there, that's all, and we were hungry so we had something to eat. No big deal."

"So why did he drive you home?"

"Because the others were ready to leave and we were eating. God, it's not like we eloped or had sex or anything, Charlie. Lighten up, okay?" She turned and stomped up to her room, slamming the door behind her. Christ—teenaged girls—I knew this wouldn't be as easy as I'd hoped.

***

So a few days later I wasn't surprised to walk in after work and see Cullen sitting in the kitchen while Bella cooked dinner. He had the manners to stand up when he saw me, nodded and actually held out his hand to shake. I think he may have been putting me on and I didn't like the idea that I seemed to be interrupting something.

"Dad, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, my dad." That was pretty much the end of the pleasantries because that was when Bella turned back to the stove to stir something.

"Edward, so have you and Bella been seeing much of one another?"

"Well, we're in school together so it's pretty inevitable." He was just too damn smooth, like I was the kid and he was the parent.

"What were you doing up in Port Angeles last week? Bella said you ended up giving her a ride home. 'You're not a stalker, are you? You weren't following the girls, right?"

He laughed, but I caught an edge to it that sounded off. "I was doing some errands for my sister Alice and ran into Bella and her friends, that's all. We were hungry and they'd finished their meal so Bella and I decided to have something together then come home, that's all."

"'Talk in the car, I guess?" He nodded but didn't give me any details. "You come over here much, Edward?"

"…Not so much." He hesitated and I didn't like that one bit—he was hiding something and I saw Bella's back go stiff. Yeah, he's been hanging around too much. I didn't even have to hear his answer.

"Your parents know you're here?" He nodded and almost, but not quite, hid a smirk—snotty kid. "'They expect you home for dinner, or are you eating with us tonight?"

"Actually Bella and I were going to work on some homework this evening, if that's all right with you, Chief Swan. My parents won't mind, assuming that you don't, either." Too smooth, too damn smooth. Too polite; he was playing with me.

"So you two are a couple." I'd stated a fact, it wasn't a question. The two kids exchanged a look. They were.

Something about this just didn't sit right with me. Cullen was too confident, too assured and too much like he seemed to see this as a done deal. I didn't like that Bella just hung back and seemed like she was happy to let him handle whatever needed handling and take the back seat to whatever it was he wanted.

I don't like where this is going even if it seems like it's just getting started. I have a gut feeling that this isn't healthy and I'm going to have a talk with Carlisle about this. I know teen-aged romances burn out fast but this feels different, like something's already been decided.

He seems pretty laid back but I just hope he's aware of what think may be going on between his son and my daughter. Like I said, I have a bad feeling about this and I think Bella may end up getting hurt. Okay, teenage heart-break is part of growing up but I'd rather to ease her way if I can.


	4. Chapter 4

**Carlisle**

**memya**

**Part Four**

This is an extremely unexpected turn of events, not entirely out of keeping with Edward's personality but a shock to all of us nonetheless. It seems Edward has fallen hard for Isabella Swan or Bella, as he says she prefers to be called. He is planning to bring her to meet us. I had no idea things with her had progressed to that point.

One day he's battling his need to kill her and the next, he says he's in love. I've no reason to doubt what he says he feels but how do we deal with this? A human and vampire relationship can only end in heartbreak no matter how one looks at it. If he doesn't have enough self-control, then she'll either be changed, in the least of bad circumstances, or simply killed, in the worst. Either way, I'd better put everything in place in case we need to leave the area quickly. Best not leave it to the last minute.

It's not that I don't trust Edward, if he says he can handle the lure of her blood, I must assume he will be able to do so but one slip, one graze of his sharp teeth and there's a tragedy looming. And let's just say that nothing like that happens, that the relationship simply runs his course or he tires of her.

He is, after all, still in many ways a teenage boy and his interest is sure to wane over time. What happens when he is through with her as must happen, mustn't it? His mind is already so far beyond hers that he's sure to become bored. He has a century of experiences while hers doesn't even span two decades. What can they have in common? There is that old adage `Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' and if Bella decided to be vindictive after a break-up, well, again, I must have everything in place for a quick getaway.

But my concern is the pull of her blood combined with the pull of her, well, of her body. None of us have attempted to have a physical relationship with a human. They are both teenagers and sooner or later, and I pray that it may be later, it will come to that. He's inexperienced in controlling his blood lust while giving in to his physical lust. How will he deal with all the conflicting desires?

I think he's heading for serious trouble. The females up in Denali have taken male human lovers for years but they've had one thousand years to learn the control necessary and in the beginning they were still killing at the end of their encounters. They embraced what we jokingly call a 'vegetarian' lifestyle when they came to care for their victims and over the years developed enough self-control to make it possible. Does Edward possess that much control?

Even a few months ago, I'd have said of course, he did but then he met Bella and I have the memory of his face on the first day he smelled her blood in my mind. Then again, I'm wondering, now that I ponder it, if maybe his reaction was more an instantaneous sexual arousal as much as thirst. Could it be I misunderstood, that Edward misunderstood, himself?

He caused a huge confrontation at our home with his attraction to Bella, even before he came to realize that's what it was. The day he saved her from being crushed by a classmate's van, Rosalie wanted her dead. She saw Bella's realization that Edward isn't human as a very real threat to all of us. Her husband, Emmett, of course, sided with her. When doesn't he? And Jasper, simply being the pragmatic soldier, knew she was a threat to us and believed, perhaps rightly, that she should be eliminated. He volunteered to do it, quickly and quietly and as painlessly as possible but Edward violently objected.

I found Edward's behavior confusing at first. It would have seemed to me to be a reasonable response to the threat to our family and one we've rarely had to employ, but, of course, I never condone killing, not if there were any other response possible. I was confused, as well, as to why he had saved the girl. He wasn't interested in her, or so I believed at the time and we've seen our share of senseless deaths over our many years so why did he risk all of us for this one?

Alice provided the missing puzzle piece when she softly stated that she was going to love Bella . . . 'too'. Edward was stunned by her words. I don't believe he'd even considered for a moment that what he was feeling was attraction. Again, I wonder how a bright and talented young man could be so out of touch with his own feelings. Has he simply spent so many years burying and denying them that they no longer had any meaning for him? What teenage boy needs his sister to inform him that he's in love?

And since then, he's taken to spending his night's at her house, watching her sleep. He says he's careful and Chief Swan hasn't a clue, nor has Bella, but one slip up and he's caught. What would the implications of that be?

I think there's a part of him that doesn't trust Rosalie not to take the action she threatened, to kill Bella. And if I am honest, he should be watchful of her. Edward has special insight into her mind, since he can hear her thoughts and her enmity toward Bella is more than just the risk to us. She resents Bella's humanness. She dislikes her simply because Edward dared to prefer Bella to her. Over the years, I've taken Rosalie's shallowness for granted but I never thought she could be so jealous over a young man she thinks of as a brother. The thought that he chose Bella when all those years ago he refused her still rankles. Enough to kill? I can't say.

* * * * *

We've met the girl and she seems very nice in a sweet, unformed kind of way. There doesn't seem to be a very strong personality there but perhaps she was just quiet around us so I didn't get to know her well.

Edward introduced her to us, played some music for her and then they went upstairs to his bedroom. I did think to object to that but Esme said I should let them be. Things seem to be moving very quickly between them and where can this lead? If they should become intimate, will he have enough control?

Beyond that, I should certainly have a word with him about safe sex. While vampire women are incapable of producing offspring, I have heard, over my long lifetime, legends of vampire-human pregnancies and the outcome is irrefutably fatal for the mother. How could it not be? This concerns me greatly.

The interesting thing is we've seen a new Edward whom none us have ever known, even me, who's known him the longest. The perfect cool personality has been replaced with something far warmer and more emotional in all ways. Not only is he passionate about her but his other emotions seem to be returning as well. He is more angry, more sad, more happy, more thoughtful, it's hard to explain but he seems more alive in general.

Well, not, of course, more alive as that's not possible but . . . More human maybe. The differences aren't physical and no one outside of our family would be aware of the changes but they're there. Whether they will be good or bad in the long run, I can't know for sure but for better or for worse it is fascinating to see my son coming 'alive'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Charlie**

**Simon920  
**

**Part Five**

Charlie stood in the doorway, clearly uncomfortable and with his police hat held awkwardly in his hands. All that was missing was his feet shuffling as he coughed to gain attention. He resembled nothing so much as a junior high student in the principle's office.

Carlisle looked up, though he'd heard and smelled Charlie as soon as he'd walked in through the emergency rooms outer doors. "Chief Swan, this is an unexpected pleasure; what can I do for you this morning?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I was hoping that you might have a minute." Carlisle was sitting at his desk, cool, calm and collected as he did some paperwork. Jesus, the man was pale; he almost looked like an albino with that blond hair and that skin. At least his eyes weren't pink. Charlie felt at a disadvantage. Okay, a movie star version of an albino, but still…

"Of course, come in. Close the door. 'Something's on your mind?" Yes, there was something on his mind. In fact, Carlisle likely knew what it was and was hoping that between the two of them they might be able to diffuse this before it became a bigger problem than it already was. "Am I wrong in assuming that this is about your daughter and my son?"

"Well…yes. I mean no. It's about them, yes." That caught Charlie by surprise; even if the doctor knew about the kids, he hadn't thought that he'd consider it a problem. Hell's belles—a son was a lot different than a daughter and that's all there was to it. Reality and all of that; boys don't get pregnant. "How long have you known about this? What's Edward said to you about it, if you don't mind my asking."

Carlisle leaned back and took a deep breath. "I've known, well, Esme told me about it about two weeks ago. It seems that he confided in her, told her that there was a new girl in school he'd taken a fancy to and she told me in private a day or so later and it seems that his brothers and sisters have known all along. That isn't a surprise, I guess. To be honest, I was happy to hear about it. Edward is still, in a number of ways, adjusting to being part of my family and I saw this as a healthy step for him."

"I'd heard that he, that all your kids are adopted." Of course they were, the doctor and his wife looked like neither of them were older than thirty, tops, and that was pushing it. Five teenagers? Yeah, they were adopted.

"'You have some reservations about the two of them seeing one another?" He carefully stacked his paperwork, putting the pages in a neat pile. "Is it because of the fact that they're friends or do you have a problem with Edward in particular?"

Charlie fidgeted on his chair. Christ, there was no way in hell that he could just blurt out the kid gave him the creeps. "No, no problem, it's just that…well, it's that, I mean…" He trailed off but started again. "It's just that I'm concerned that Bella may end up getting hurt." He stopped, afraid that he may have insulted the doctor. "There's nothing wrong with the boy, that's not what I mean, it's just that he seems—I don't know—he seems a lot older than Bella does, more mature somehow and that worries me."

Yes, well ninety-seven against seventeen was a large gap. "I see." He shifted in his chair just a bit. "I suppose he does seem older than some of the other youngsters but, forgive me, you have to remember that he's been through more than most kids have and so I'd expect that. His parents died, leaving him alone and disorientated. Then he's, unfortunately, been forced to move around with me and the rest of the family as I've changed jobs over the years so it's been difficult for him to fit in, make friends. He's, of necessity, been forced to largely interact with people who are older than he is; I'm afraid it's marked him a bit."

"Yeah, sure but that's not really what I was talking about." And didn't really address anything he'd said, either. Besides that, Edward wasn't used to dealing with kids his own age? He was in high school 'f'the love of God. What was that about? He 'interacted' with them every day.

"I'm sorry, Chief, what are your concerns; that Bella may be harmed?" Charlie nodded. "You're afraid that Edward may be toying with her or using her somehow?"

"It's crossed my mind." Charlie cleared his throat. "Has he dated much? 'Had many girlfriends? He's a good looking kid, he must have."

"To the best of my knowledge, Bella is his first serious crush or attachment." He smiled. "'Hard to believe, but true. For what it's worth, I believe that he's never been with a young lady or even seriously kissed one, for that matter." Carlisle toyed with a pen then looked over at Charlie, pen still in his right hand. "As far as I know, he's still a virgin."

Charlie blinked; he hadn't seen that coming. With the kid's looks and confidence he'd taken him for a player.

"Yeah, well, that's the problem. He was over at my place—he's there all the time, every evening 'doing homework' with Bella and the two of them don't seem to me like either of them wants to put on the brakes, if you know what I mean. Have you ever talked to him about this kind of thing?"

Carlisle looked like he was suppressing a smile. "I _am_ a doctor, Chief. I assure you that he understands the facts of life."

"Does he understand consequences? Cause and effect, maybe?"

Carlisle let the smile out. "I'm sure that he does, yes, and his real parents were rather conservative regarding this sort of thing. He told Esme that he and Bella aren't doing anything you'd take issue with and I take him at his word. There's was only so much, as a father figure, I can do." He rolled the pen between his hands. "Even if I believed this might end badly, Edward doesn't always take my advice—or anyone else's for that matter." The simple fact was that Edward might be in some ways a teenager, but in others he'd been a grown man for decades and wasn't about to respond to any kind of parental controls. "I have spoken with him, as I did with all of my children, about practicing safe sex, though Edward had scoffed at the idea, insisting they weren't sleeping together. He'd been a bit scandalized at the thought, no doubt a hold over from his upbringing." Actually, he'd even intimated that Bella was the one pushing for sex and he was the one holding off, insisting he didn't believe in premarital relations—something that had almost made Carlisle laugh out loud.

"So you're okay with this?" Charlie wasn't convinced, not by a long shot.

"I think that the two of them are normal youngsters and will do what they'll do. I don't mean to be flippant, honestly, I don't, but they're not toddlers, they're both driving and are largely going to come and go as they please. I trust my son, I hope you have reason to trust Bella. Beyond this all we can do is advise and watch then, if necessary, step in."

"You're serious?" Something about Carlisle's assurances didn't ring true. It was like Edward; he was hiding something, something that wasn't quite right, something dangerous.

"They have to find their own way in this, just as we all do." Of course, Carlisle knew Bella was in mortal danger and Edward was terrified of killing her, but other than that, they were just your standard high school couple with surging hormones. "May I suggest something, Chief Swan?" Charlie nodded. "Would you and Bella join us tomorrow evening after your shift, come over to the house, meet the rest of my family? Perhaps that will help us all get some perspective and insight on this."

Charlie couldn't think of any reason not to and maybe, just maybe he'd get to the root of whatever was really going on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Carlisle**

**Part 6**

**memya, Empress of edit  
**

"Edward! Run! You can't protect her now. All you can do is give her a chance to get away, so run!" I shouted as we sprinted though the forest.

The pounding of three sets of feet was the only sound as we ran through the trees.

Well, this is a mess, I thought to myself. I knew their relationship would only lead to heartbreak for someone but I didn't think it would be so soon.

Edward brought Bella to watch us play baseball. It seemed harmless enough. We kept her far enough away so she couldn't be hit by the ball and Edward was so proud, showing off for his girlfriend, behaving as light-hearted as I believe I've ever seen him and now this.

I keep telling the family we rely too heavily on Alice's patchy vision. She knew there was a group on their way to our area. She knew they would cross paths with us but they changed direction at the last minute and the way our kind can move, she had no chance to let us know they were coming in time enough for us to get Bella safely away.

Edward will blame himself if anything happens to the girl, I can see it in his eyes. I'm not sure what he'll do if we aren't able to protect her and she dies. I don't think I can bear seeing him go back to the unemotional creature he was before she came along. This Edward we never knew is so alive. We'll just have to succeed.

Phone call.

"Yes, Esme," I said into the phone and then listened as she spoke quickly and to the point. "She's no longer following you?" I listened again. "Edward!" I raised my voice to bring him back. Being the fastest among us, he had already put some distance between Emmett and himself but he quickly jogged back. "Esme says they've lost the female. Can you pick up James' thoughts? Is he near?"

Edward stopped to concentrate, opening his mind to any thoughts alive in the night. "He's gone, too." he said, desperation in his voice. "We have to find him or get to Bella. Let Alice know. Quick, Carlisle!"

"Right," I said into the phone. "I'll call you when we get there. I love you." I turned to Edward. "We'll head directly to Phoenix then. Surround Bella and keep her safe. With five of us there, she'll be fine. Let`s go."

I made a quick call to Alice to let her know our change of plans before handing the phone to Edward so he could speak to Bella. The anguish on his face lifted when he heard her voice. I pray that we will be successful.

We managed to get on the next flight to Phoenix, even though it was already overbooked. Amazing what a little extra cash can do. How I wish Jasper were here to help Edward remain calm. I can feel the restrained fury in him. Should I worry what he might do if she is lost to him?

Finally, I saw Alice and Jasper at the gate but where was Bella? She wasn't with them.

"Where is she?" Edward said, too quickly for any human ears to understand.

"She slipped away from us," Alice answered, recoiling in fear when she saw the look in his eyes.

"How is that possible?" he asked, then shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Where did she go?"

"Edward, it's too late. I saw . . . "

"Where!" he shouted, cutting her off and Jasper quickly stepped between them.

"A dance studio at Fifty-eighth street and Cactus."

Edward shot out of the terminal, knocking people aside and leaping over luggage in his hopeless race to save his love.

"Let's go, everyone. No matter what, he's going to need our help. And if Bella is . . . Well, he'll need us even more," I stated.

"And James will pay," Emmett declared.

"Yes, he will," Jasper growled as we ran to the car and he had the car started and was pulling out of the parking lot as we were closing the car doors.

Jasper flew down the streets, ignoring traffic signals and weaving in and out of traffic.

"That's it up ahead on the left," Alice said and Jasper wheeled the car over to the curb, just as I heard the snarling sounds of two vampires fighting. We jumped out and Emmett tore the door off the building so we could quickly get inside. My immediate attention went to Bella, broken and bleeding on the floor while the other took care of James. I always regret the loss of any life but he made his choices.

I was working on Bella when Edward noticed her hand.

"Carlisle, he bit her!" he shouted.

Alice pushed him to finish changing her but he wouldn't do it. There was no time to think so I told him to try to suck the venom out. It's nothing I've ever thought could be done and I worried that he might simply drain her but there was no choice. He put his mouth to the wound and pulled her blood into his body. Once we begin to feed, it's almost impossible to stop but somehow, thankfully, he did it. Then we took her to the hospital and I told them she'd fallen down some stairs and through a window. I sent Alice and Jasper to go to a hotel, check in under my name and make the mess necessary there to corroborate the story.

Edward drove my car as I tended to Bella in the back seat, arriving at the ER faster than any human could have possibly gotten us there.

"Slowly, Edward," I reminded him as he ran to open the car door so I could carry Bella in. "Careful with how you're moving. It's too fast," I cautioned.

"Carlisle, right now I don't care who knows what I am," he snapped at me. "Just help her, quickly."

"Nothing will be gained by giving ourselves away," I said. "Calm down or you'll have to leave.

He clenched is teeth and abruptly nodded.

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen," I said, pulling out my hospital ID. "Please call Forks Hospital in Washington state and they'll confirm my credentials. I've an injured young woman here, she's fallen down the stairs and through a window. She's had large blood loss so she needs to be type and crossed stat, her leg is broken, she needs an x-ray and she has a severe laceration on her hand and possible head injury."

Nurses and medical assistants flew in all directions, surprising me by obeying my orders before ascertaining the veracity of my statement. I focused on my patient's needs, looking up occasionally to see Edward's anxious face as he paced outside the room.

Bella was given a large dose of pain-killers and would sleep for several days as her body began to heal. Her injuries were quickly assessed and I flowed with the familiar usual tempo of the emergency room.

She didn't awaken until three days later. Edward stayed with her the entire time. There is something in his eyes that bothers me.

* * * * *

So, Charlie is on his way here to our home for dinner this evening. I'm not sure he believes the story about the time away. I'd likely not believe it were I him. This dinner idea sounded fine when I suggested it until Esme reminded me that we don't, in fact, eat and it will be very obvious if seven people sit around not eating.

I'd rescheduled, well, tried to beg off, twice since our return from Phoenix, but Charlie was being so doggedly persistent. Sometimes Jasper's ideas of necessary eliminations make sense. I'd hate to have to suggest that but I don't know how big a problem he's going to become. We'd have to do it without Bella ever finding out. I doubt she'd ever be able to forgive us but the reality is that by choosing to be with Edward there would have to be some sacrifices. Every one of us lost our family and she would eventually do so also if she became one of us which Alice sees happening, although Edward objects to the very idea of it.

In any case, we'll see what the chief has to say tonight and how Bella is recovering. Edward is still wracked with guilt over what happened to her and blames himself for all of it. He believes that had he never gotten involved with her that she would never have been injured but Alice reminded him that without him, she would have been crushed weeks ago, long dead and buried. I don't know if that convinced him or not. There is still something in his eyes that bothers me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Charlie**

**Part Seven**

**By Simon 920  
**

All right, I've just about had it up to my eyebrows with being jerked around by the Cullens and my daughter—and damn if it isn't Bella who's busting my hump the most. She runs away, ends up in a damn hospital in Arizona for two weeks, comes back in a cast and then decides to stay with her damn boyfriend's family instead of in her own home. F'the love of God; will someone please explain this one to me so I can understand it?

Am I imagining that scene where she dumped the Cullen kid because of some—God only knows what that was about but she dumps him and runs away to Phoenix.

You want to know what she told me over the phone as an excuse to stay with her supposed ex-boyfriend? Over the damn phone?? It's me. I'm too busy with my job and catching whatever animal killed two people to 'nursemaid' her and wait on her. But at the Cullens Edward's mother was home and happy to look after her and her doctor would be right there in case anything happened, not that it would, of course.

Then, just when I was about to tell her to pack her bags and I'd be over there in about ten minutes to load her into the patrol car and bring her home she hands the phone to Mrs. Cullen. Esme, as she insisted I call her—blathers on about how it's no trouble and they feel responsible for what happened. In fact, I'd be doing them the favor by letting them make some small amends.

Then Esme goes on about how they have plenty of room, they're just so fond of Bella and she'd make sure that nothing happens between 'the kids' that I'd disapprove of. Edward can get whatever schoolwork she needs and bring it home ever day and it will be no trouble at all. In fact, she's thrilled for the chance to get to know Bella since Edward is so fixed on her. That's what she said—he's 'fixed' on her.

I'll just bet that he is.

So I'm going over there this afternoon after my shift to—finally—see my injured daughter.

I've decided to just drop in, unannounced, just see for myself what's going on over there.

Sure, I've talked with Dr. Cullen, Carlisle as he insists I call him and he says that Bella's healing just fine. He went on, sitting in his office there at the hospital, that they were happy to have her there. She was a pleasure to have around and that he was happy to see that 'the kids' (Christ, if I hear that term one more time I'm going to lose it) were behaving themselves.

Okay, four o'clock I'm over there to see for myself.

So I pull up to the front door after almost getting lost finding their damn three mile long driveway. 'Quite a place, all right—all windows and reeking of money. Christ, I wish I were a high priced doctor, too. So I pull up, like I said and the door opens before I can even get out of the car and there's a woman, a very pretty woman, standing there with a great big smile.

"Chief Swan, please come in, I'm Esme—it's such a pleasure to finally meet you!" She goes on and on and I go inside. "You must think I'm terrible, neglecting to invite you over when you must be beside yourself worrying about poor Bella. Well, she's right here, waiting for you."

Damn, talk about a house. I had no idea that a place like that existed in Forks, or in the Pacific Northwest, for that matter. It wasn't just the building itself; every room was furnished with stuff even I could tell was antique, old, expensive and probably one of a kind. It was a showplace and, if I didn't know that no one from town had ever set eyes on the place, I'd have thought that it was designed to impress. As it was, and the longer I was there, I started to believe that this is just the way the Cullen's live.

'Must be nice.

So there's Bella sitting there on this white couch, a throw covering her lower half, though I could see the bulge and lump made by the cast on her leg. She looked okay, aside from that, even though Cullen—Edward—was sitting beside her, holding her hand. He got up to approach me as soon as he saw me and I thought I caught a look pass between him and his 'mother' but my attention was mostly on Bella so maybe not. I also got the impression that my visit wasn't the surprise I was hoping for. I'd purposely just shown up so they wouldn't have time to make 'nice', if you know what I mean.

"Chief Swan, I can't tell you how sorry I am that any of this happened, that you were upset and worried. I'll never forgive myself for what you've been through." He looked appropriately contrite, but I wasn't buying and, frankly, I didn't give a rat's behind about him, I was there to see my daughter and sat beside her, taking the spot Cullen just vacated.

"Honey, 'you okay?"

Bella tried to give me a smile and I noticed that we were alone in the fancy room, the others somehow slipping away without my noticing. "Tell me the truth, Bella. This is me. If anything's wrong, if they're doing anything—you tell me and you'll be out of here before they know what hit them."

"Honest, dad—they've been incredible to me; I've never met people this nice. I'm fine here, so don't worry about me, okay?"

Fat chance. "Where are you staying, they have a guest room in this place?"

She hesitated a few seconds too long and shook her head. "Um, Edward moved out of his room and I'm staying up there." She must have seen the look on my face. "He's sleeping down here on the couch in the study. I swear."

In a pig's eye, he was. He's a teenaged boy, she's his girlfriend and I knew damn well that he was sneaking up there every chance he got. "You're coming home with me."

"No, I'm not. Dad, c'mon, will you? Nothing's going on and you know you're too busy to fetch and carry for me. I get the big cast off sometime next week and then Carlisle said I could probably just use a walking cast. I'll go back then and it won't be a problem; I'll even be able to drive to school and stuff."

Just then, before I could answer, Esme came back in with Carlisle and Edward. I didn't know the good doctor was even in the house till that moment. Esme was carrying a tray with a pot and teacups and a plate of some fancy kind of cookies, the kind that no one ever really buys because they're so expensive and taste weird. Edward made a point of sitting on a chair across from Bella, feet away, not even close to touching.

"Dr. Cullen…"

"Carlisle, please, and this is Esme." He was just so damn charming and his wife was pouring me a cup of probably imported tea and handing it over.

"Carlisle, fine, look I appreciate everything you've done for Bella here, but it's time she got back to her own house."

"I understand your feelings, Chief Swan, but, honestly, she's no trouble at all and we enjoy having her here. Besides, medically, it's better for her healing if she isn't moved right now. I assure you, she's being well looked after."

"Yeah, well, I want her to get better, I'd just rather she did it in her own house."

There was a brief and awkward silence. "Dad, I'm staying here for now." I looked at her and I know my daughter. Her mind was made up and she wasn't going to be moved. Sure, I could force her but what would I have gained by that? She'd resent me, the Cullen's would think I was a redneck, tight-assed jerk and before I could spit Renee would be on the phone telling me what a idiot I am.

I looked at the three Cullen's sitting there, surrounding me. Their faces were pleasant, bland, controlled and set. They weren't going to budge no matter what I did or said; that was plain and Bella had obviously thrown in with them. I felt like I'd just been outmaneuvered, flanked and end run. It was like I was losing my daughter and, aside from her wanting to shack up with her boyfriend with his parent's approval, I couldn't figure out why.

But I will.


	8. Chapter 8

**memya, Empress of Edit**

**Carlisle**

**Part Eight**

That was interesting and somewhat unsettling. I can scent the anger coming from Chief Swan. The question is how to deal with it.

We've done our best to be cordial to Charlie, trying to keep things friendly between us but he left the house today very angry, with steam practically boiling out of his ears.

I understand he wants his daughter home. She's only been with him such a short time but with that cast on her leg, surely he can see that we can care for her more easily at the moment. Is he really going to be comfortable helping her bathe? Esme or Alice is here and more than willing to help her. Perhaps I should have explained her medical needs more thoroughly and he might have understood.

You'd have thought Edward was the devil himself, with the looks Charlie threw his way, even though Edward sat across the room from Bella. I can't see anything that he's done wrong where she's concerned. Quite the opposite, he assures me that, contrary to Bella's desires, they have not begun any type of physical relationship and that he has not touched her in any ungentlemanly way. His exact word, 'ungentlemanly'. Sometimes the boy just makes me want to laugh. Oh, Edward, my son, you don't know what you're missing!

But the situation at hand. I very thoroughly explained the events in Phoenix, relating her injuries and how each of them occurred. He has no reason to suspect otherwise and no reason whatsoever to blame Edward, which it would appear that he does. I wonder if he contacted the Phoenix police department. I'm beginning to believe that's exactly the type of thing the police chief might do. I feel a bit angry about that. We've given him no reason not to trust us and yet he does not.

Charlie would have picked the girl up bodily if she hadn't insisted she wanted to stay here with us. I could see the determination in his face as he was trying to size us up, to decide whether or not we'd be able to stop him. If we chose, there is nothing he could do against us. Maybe some part of him senses that.

I have to decide whether or not this threatens us and if there is anything we should do about it. Jasper again made the suggestion to eliminate the chief but that would be our last resort and things between Bella and Edward would need to be far more settled before that action would be taken.

There is still the flicker of something off in Edward's eyes when he looks at her. He quickly hides it from her and since he can move so fast I don't believe she sees it, but I do. His eyes just die and become as flat as they used to be before she came into his life. We'd never even realized they looked that way as we'd never seen them any differently. How I'll hate it if the light in them is permanently dimmed.

I thought Charlie might just have a stroke when Bella told him she was staying in Edward's room. He seemed to think we were condoning the kids having sex right under our noses. Well, maybe he's not far off the mark after all.

Truthfully, if they can safely have sex, why shouldn't they do so? I certainly think it would be good for Edward, and Bella is all for it, according to him. He has to practically peel her hands off his pants or so Emmett says.

Edward has spoken to his brothers about this in the way that young men have, well . . . not really. Edward's scruples don't really allow him to indulge in 'guy talk' of that sort but he has talked about the situation with Emmett and Jasper within his personal constraints. Their advice was what young men's advice has always been. Enough said. I counseled him again on the need for protection.

Should I perhaps discuss this subject with Bella while she's a captive audience, so to speak? Perhaps. Maybe I'll have a chance tonight while the young men go hunting.

* * * * * * * *

"Bella, would you mind if I had a word with you?" I asked, after knocking on Edward's bedroom door.

She pulled the ear buds from her ears and shut off the iPod. "Yes, Dr. Cullen," she said, pulling herself to a sitting position.

"Again, feel free to call me Carlisle," I smiled down at her and took a seat near the bed. "How are you feeling today? Any pain? Anything I should know about?"

She shook her head.

"Good, good. I wanted to speak to you about Edward and yourself. I'm speaking to you as your physician now, in a medical capacity."

She was listening intently to what I was saying, a look of careful concentration on her face.

"You must never forget what he is and how dangerous it could be for you. His bodily fluids are all venomous. It's vitally important that you avoid them at all costs. Do you understand?"

"Do you mean we can't . . . " The girl couldn't even say the words and yet she was pressuring Edward to do the deed? How childish!

"I'm saying that if you make the choice to begin a physical relationship it's imperative that you protect yourself, the same as you would in any normal human relationship except more so. There really could be death and destruction from unprotected . . . "

She cut me off, face flaming. "I understand. We'll be careful. Thank you."

* * * * * * * * * * *

It's been two weeks since she went back to her home and Charlie seems to be relieved. The kids are going to the prom tonight, first time Edward has even had any interest in attending that rite of passage. Bella certainly has made a difference in his life. I hope it will last.

He is so excited about the prom, like the seventeen year old boy he was so many years ago and yet still is. He's bought her a corsage, put on his tux and he's going to his first school dance in ninety years.

Charlie has stopped by my office twice since Bella's been back at home. I'm not sure what he hopes to gain by these 'little chats' as he refers to them. I can almost feel the hot lights and wonder where the good cop is to balance his bad cop as he gives me the third degree. 'How much time do the kids spend at our home? Are they being chaperoned? By myself or by the other teenagers?'

I'm curious if this is how all modern parents treat their children, as if they are criminals who can't be trusted to do the right thing. If anyone can be trusted in that regard, it's Edward. Charlie should see to his own over-sexed daughter.

If I told the chief some of the things I've overheard coming from his daughter, the begging, chiding, arguing, all in an attempt to get Edward out of his pants. I wish I didn't have the vampiric hearing, it's embarrassing. The others are capable of speaking quietly enough in intimate moments that we can offer each other some privacy but Bella's human voice and ears don't have that capability. I've had to quell Emmett with a look several times as I could tell he was about to say something inappropriate regarding something that he's overheard.

Edward will not change her and while I understand his feelings, we can't all go on this way indefinitely. Everyone must be so careful around her and God forbid she gets badly hurt again.

* * * * * * * * *

He's just gotten back from the dance. She thought she could talk him into changing her tonight and Edward is furious that the young Quileute boy showed up at the dance. We have a history with them and Edward is unsure what to make of the boy's interference. More drama added to their relationship.

I have a feeling our stay in Forks isn't going to be as long as we'd hoped. Whether we take Bella with us as a new vampire or leave behind her dead, drained body or simply take Edward away with a broken heart, I feel the strain of it all.

Maybe they'll spend time together this summer and the relationship will burn itself out. Our kind usually don't make connections lightly and once we're fixed, we're fixed but one can hope.

We all like Bella and would welcome her as part of her family but the girl remaining human is putting a strain on us all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Charlie**

**Simon920  
**

**Part Nine**

The Cullen's…dammit. The Cullen's. _Edward_ Cullen, in particular.

I started out liking Carlisle, was happy he was here and grateful he'd decided to head the local hospital. I didn't have any problems with those kids he and Esme are raising, either. Five of them, five teenagers, though a few of them look a little long in the tooth to be in high school. I thought I might get some clue about that when I stopped over to see Bella, but if anything is lying around to give more information, it's been put away.

And Bella, Christ, to hear her talk they're all the Second Coming and deserve canonization and a free 'get out of jail' pass. I think she's been drinking the Kool-aid or something over there.

First she decided to dump Edward, the vaunted Edward, he follows her, seemingly convinced her to come back but she falls down a double flight of stairs, crashed through a window, breaks her leg and gashed a major artery and they're still blind in love.

Yeah, teenagers, I know.

And now she insists that she wants to stay there until the damn cast is changed for a walking one; well, at least that will be happening this afternoon and I can bring her home. 'Not a minute too soon, if you ask me.

There's still something off about the whole thing and I'm going to find out what's really going on beyond true love. Carlisle and Esme; I don't get that, either. They have these kids, all their kids and it's obvious that four of them have paired up into couples right under their noses. Okay, okay, sure—they aren't actually related but that's just skirting the bounds of incest if you ask me.

And Carlisle clearly has no problem with his son and my daughter shacking up there, either. Yeah, I know, he denies it's happening. Everyone denies it's happening but I'm not an idiot. You'd have to be deaf, dumb and blind not to see the way those two—Bella and Edward—look at each other; you can feel the heat across the room.

I just don't like the kid. He's too self-assured, too damn polite, too old for his age, if that makes any sense. He's just…he's not…hell, there's just something off about him. I've said it before and I'll say it again; I flat out don't like him and I especially don't like him with my daughter.

Oh yeah, I went out to the Res and spoke to Billy for a while. It started out slow, but by the second six-pack he was more willing to talk turkey, even if that turkey came wrapped up in a bunch of old Quileute legends.

So, it seemed to me that he was itching to talk, tell me what was on his mind. His son, Jacob was there and tried to get him to quiet down but Billy wasn't having any of it and sent him packing down to the beach to 'go play with the rest of the pack'. Jake slunk out, but it wasn't too hard to see how PO'd the kid was.

Anyway, Billy goes on and on about how back around the turn of the last century, or thereabouts, his grandfather ad a few of the other men were out hunting and happened upon the Cullen's trespassing on their land. Evidently words were exchanged and finally Carlisle and Grandfather came up with some kind of agreement, some kind of treaty which spelled out just where some boundary lines were. And then it gets weird; Billy swore up and down that it was the same Cullen's—not Carlisle's ancestors or anything like that…Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his kids, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie, the exact same people.

He swore that they were 'cold ones', whatever the hell _that_ means and that they can't be trusted. He insisted, begged me to make Bella not see any of them anymore, not let her throw in with them or 'she'd be lost'.

I asked a lot of questions but he wouldn't answer most of them, just said it was Tribal legend and I shouldn't believe any of but I should make sure that my daughter transferred to any place other than where she is. And his reaction when I told him that she's been staying with them at that big, fancy house they have? Jesus, he practically bolted out of his wheelchair to call out the troops to stage a hit and run rescue right then and there until I said that I was going to pick her up and take her back to my place. He was all for getting in his truck and making a beeline over to Cullen's then and there but finally, simply passed out.

Curiouser and curiouser.

So, anyway, I get over to the Cullen's and they couldn't be nicer, couldn't be more helpful. They did everything they could think of to make the move easy for us both, up to and including having their boys move all her stuff back and take it up to her room for us.

Later that evening I ordered pizza, figuring that she wouldn't be up to cooking. She thanked me, seemed to find that funny, ate a couple of slices and then, around nine or so, said she was tired and wanted to turn in early. Okay, that made sense and she had to get up early for school the next day so I didn't think a lot about it.

I turned in myself around ten-thirty and was just about asleep when I hear something coming through the wall. I didn't want to make a deal out of nothing so I just listened for a few minutes. 'Nothing but low talking, too low for me to make out the words and I didn't think Bells talked in her sleep so it didn't take an Einstein to figure this one out. She on the phone to Edward till all hours. Well, kay, I'm not thrilled but better that then him sneaking into her room—something he'd have to scale the house and go through the window to do, thank God.

'Better she's a little tired in school than that she goes there pregnant.

So then a few weeks later I saw her come down the stairs to go to the prom with Cullen and—damn—she looked just like a young lady is supposed to look like, all excited and dressed up and happy. And the look on her face when she saw the way he was looking at her? Damn—it was the same look Renee had on her face in the church when she was walking towards me in her white dress.

That's another thing; there's been a rumor that Carlisle was talking to the head of Forks Hospital and was trying to tender his resignation; something about Esme not liking living here in the boonies and how he's thinking about taking a job in some big hospital for tons of money. Maybe that would solve things. High school romances don't tend to have a long shelf life long distance. I know that the town would miss him, he's a damn good doctor but it would make my life easier.

Oh, and damn—that's another thing, talking about making my life easier. A few weeks later, after her leg was finally getting a little better and all she was left with was a limp and a cane, I was trying to help Bella with some of her chores. I emptied the garbage can up in her room and found—I mean, 'f'the love of god—I found a few used condoms. Okay, sure, I know it's good that at least they were being 'safe' and all of that but in the house? In my house? In her room? When did this happen? I swear, I'm going to kill the Cullen kid if I see him lay one hand on her, I swear—I'll press statutory rape charges against his butt so fast he won't know what hit him. Bell's seventeen, she's underage. Period.

I catch them so much as holding hands and I promise…

So I went to talk to Carlisle, parked and was going to confront him but then just sat in the squad car. What was I going to say to him? That his son and my daughter were doing the deed? That he should have a talk with his boy? That I was upset and she was underage?

Get serious. This is the man who's allowing four of his foster children to shack up in his home. This is the man who lets his kids do whatever they want, lets them skip school so they can go hiking, lets them come and go at all hours so long as they get straight A's. He won't care. He'd probably just be happy his son is using rubbers.

I didn't go in. I didn't talk to Carlisle and I never said anything to Bella but I couldn't get the sight of those things out of my mind.

And y'know what was weird about them? They were melted.


	10. Chapter 10

**Charlie**

**Simon920  
**

**Part Five**

Charlie stood in the doorway, clearly uncomfortable and with his police hat held awkwardly in his hands. All that was missing was his feet shuffling as he coughed to gain attention. He resembled nothing so much as a junior high student in the principle's office.

Carlisle looked up, though he'd heard and smelled Charlie as soon as he'd walked in through the emergency rooms outer doors. "Chief Swan, this is an unexpected pleasure; what can I do for you this morning?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I was hoping that you might have a minute." Carlisle was sitting at his desk, cool, calm and collected as he did some paperwork. Jesus, the man was pale; he almost looked like an albino with that blond hair and that skin. At least his eyes weren't pink. Charlie felt at a disadvantage. Okay, a movie star version of an albino, but still…

"Of course, come in. Close the door. 'Something's on your mind?" Yes, there was something on his mind. In fact, Carlisle likely knew what it was and was hoping that between the two of them they might be able to diffuse this before it became a bigger problem than it already was. "Am I wrong in assuming that this is about your daughter and my son?"

"Well…yes. I mean no. It's about them, yes." That caught Charlie by surprise; even if the doctor knew about the kids, he hadn't thought that he'd consider it a problem. Hell's belles—a son was a lot different than a daughter and that's all there was to it. Reality and all of that; boys don't get pregnant. "How long have you known about this? What's Edward said to you about it, if you don't mind my asking."

Carlisle leaned back and took a deep breath. "I've known, well, Esme told me about it about two weeks ago. It seems that he confided in her, told her that there was a new girl in school he'd taken a fancy to and she told me in private a day or so later and it seems that his brothers and sisters have known all along. That isn't a surprise, I guess. To be honest, I was happy to hear about it. Edward is still, in a number of ways, adjusting to being part of my family and I saw this as a healthy step for him."

"I'd heard that he, that all your kids are adopted." Of course they were, the doctor and his wife looked like neither of them were older than thirty, tops, and that was pushing it. Five teenagers? Yeah, they were adopted.

"'You have some reservations about the two of them seeing one another?" He carefully stacked his paperwork, putting the pages in a neat pile. "Is it because of the fact that they're friends or do you have a problem with Edward in particular?"

Charlie fidgeted on his chair. Christ, there was no way in hell that he could just blurt out the kid gave him the creeps. "No, no problem, it's just that…well, it's that, I mean…" He trailed off but started again. "It's just that I'm concerned that Bella may end up getting hurt." He stopped, afraid that he may have insulted the doctor. "There's nothing wrong with the boy, that's not what I mean, it's just that he seems—I don't know—he seems a lot older than Bella does, more mature somehow and that worries me."

Yes, well ninety-seven against seventeen was a large gap. "I see." He shifted in his chair just a bit. "I suppose he does seem older than some of the other youngsters but, forgive me, you have to remember that he's been through more than most kids have and so I'd expect that. His parents died, leaving him alone and disorientated. Then he's, unfortunately, been forced to move around with me and the rest of the family as I've changed jobs over the years so it's been difficult for him to fit in, make friends. He's, of necessity, been forced to largely interact with people who are older than he is; I'm afraid it's marked him a bit."

"Yeah, sure but that's not really what I was talking about." And didn't really address anything he'd said, either. Besides that, Edward wasn't used to dealing with kids his own age? He was in high school 'f'the love of God. What was that about? He 'interacted' with them every day.

"I'm sorry, Chief, what are your concerns; that Bella may be harmed?" Charlie nodded. "You're afraid that Edward may be toying with her or using her somehow?"

"It's crossed my mind." Charlie cleared his throat. "Has he dated much? 'Had many girlfriends? He's a good looking kid, he must have."

"To the best of my knowledge, Bella is his first serious crush or attachment." He smiled. "'Hard to believe, but true. For what it's worth, I believe that he's never been with a young lady or even seriously kissed one, for that matter." Carlisle toyed with a pen then looked over at Charlie, pen still in his right hand. "As far as I know, he's still a virgin."

Charlie blinked; he hadn't seen that coming. With the kid's looks and confidence he'd taken him for a player.

"Yeah, well, that's the problem. He was over at my place—he's there all the time, every evening 'doing homework' with Bella and the two of them don't seem to me like either of them wants to put on the brakes, if you know what I mean. Have you ever talked to him about this kind of thing?"

Carlisle looked like he was suppressing a smile. "I _am_ a doctor, Chief. I assure you that he understands the facts of life."

"Does he understand consequences? Cause and effect, maybe?"

Carlisle let the smile out. "I'm sure that he does, yes, and his real parents were rather conservative regarding this sort of thing. He told Esme that he and Bella aren't doing anything you'd take issue with and I take him at his word. There's was only so much, as a father figure, I can do." He rolled the pen between his hands. "Even if I believed this might end badly, Edward doesn't always take my advice—or anyone else's for that matter." The simple fact was that Edward might be in some ways a teenager, but in others he'd been a grown man for decades and wasn't about to respond to any kind of parental controls. "I have spoken with him, as I did with all of my children, about practicing safe sex, though Edward had scoffed at the idea, insisting they weren't sleeping together. He'd been a bit scandalized at the thought, no doubt a hold over from his upbringing." Actually, he'd even intimated that Bella was the one pushing for sex and he was the one holding off, insisting he didn't believe in premarital relations—something that had almost made Carlisle laugh out loud.

"So you're okay with this?" Charlie wasn't convinced, not by a long shot.

"I think that the two of them are normal youngsters and will do what they'll do. I don't mean to be flippant, honestly, I don't, but they're not toddlers, they're both driving and are largely going to come and go as they please. I trust my son, I hope you have reason to trust Bella. Beyond this all we can do is advise and watch then, if necessary, step in."

"You're serious?" Something about Carlisle's assurances didn't ring true. It was like Edward; he was hiding something, something that wasn't quite right, something dangerous.

"They have to find their own way in this, just as we all do." Of course, Carlisle knew Bella was in mortal danger and Edward was terrified of killing her, but other than that, they were just your standard high school couple with surging hormones. "May I suggest something, Chief Swan?" Charlie nodded. "Would you and Bella join us tomorrow evening after your shift, come over to the house, meet the rest of my family? Perhaps that will help us all get some perspective and insight on this."

Charlie couldn't think of any reason not to and maybe, just maybe he'd get to the root of whatever was really going on.


	11. Chapter 11

**Charlie**

**Chapter Eleven**

Well, it's a done deal. I've proof that Bella and Edward are doing the deed, as it were and I'm about as PO'd about it as a father can get. And the thing that burns my grits the most? Carlisle. Damn Carlisle who couldn't be bothered to talk to his boy about keeping it zipped.

He has daughters, right? Two of them and he has less than no compunction about them shacking up with two of his sons right there in the family home. You know what they say about the rich being different? Yeah, well I know at least one way you could add to the list of how.

And Bella—what the hell was Renee teaching her all those years she had the kid to herself, you want to tell me that because I'd love to hear that. But, hell, what did I expect when her own mother is looking twice at anything in long pants. She ends up with a third rate semi-pro ball player who can barely keep food on the table, right? No wonder the Cullen life-style started to look good to Bella.

I just wish—damn, I wish she had something better to focus on, if you know what I mean. What's her plan, huh? You want t tell me that? She looking to get herself knocked up so that there's a nice shotgun wedding and she can tap into their platinum credit cards and everything that goes with that kind of garbage?

I tried talking to the man, to Carlisle. I tried every damn week, went over to the hospital and sat in his office drinking coffee while he pretended to do paperwork, politely answering any questions I had but not asking anything in return. He's hiding something—hell, no he isn't. He's up front about his feelings that his 'kids' are all perfectly normal and just doing what kids do. Excuse me?

He's just fine that two pairs of his foster kids are shacking up in that big house—he even had the nerve to joke that they only had four bedrooms so someone had to double up and that seemed like the easiest solution. Not funny. Just flat out not funny.

So Edward is the only one in the house with his own room and, damn, it seems that he's gotten lonely because he's practically moved my daughter in there with him to keep him warm.

I even mentioned those damn used condoms I found in Bella's room—you can imagine how pleased that made her old man, right? You want to know what he said? He said—to my face, mind you, he said that I should be happy that at least they're using protection and being safe. Oh yeah, I'm just pleased as punch.

Why is everyone trying to make it seem that I'm the only one who doesn't get the point? I get it, all right—I sure as hell get it. My seventeen-year-old daughter is doing whatever she wants and her boyfriend's family is just fine and dandy with that.

So I suggest to Carlisle that since Bella's underage maybe I should, could, as the local law do something like file some statutory rape charges again young Edward.

His answer? You're not going to believe this. His answer was to barely keep a straight face and as calmly as you'd ask someone to pass the butter, say that he didn't really think I wanted to do that to my daughter.

He's afraid that I don't want to do this my daughter? I don't want to? Excuse me and go to the devil, you arrogant sonofabitch.

So Bella came home last week and announced that the latest is that the Cullens have decided that they'd like to give her a birthday party to celebrate her eighteenth in a few days and, man, she was spitting mad about it, too. Why? Because they know that she doesn't want any fuss made about the thing and how dare they?

Well, okay, I don't like them after what's happened but I have to admit that it doesn't sound like a death sentence or anything. In fact, it sounds to me like they're trying to be nice to her but that sure isn't the way she's looking at it.

So I talk to her and try to drill some manners into her head and finally, after about three hours of solid back and forth, she agrees to go to the thing and make the best of it. She even asked me to go, but I have to work that shift and I guess she understands because she didn't push it and stomped up to her room to sulk. I swear, I remember when she as going through the terrible twos but this teenaged thing makes that look like a walk in the park.

That was three days ago and things have gone from bad to I can't believe this.

First of all she comes back from the party with her arm bandaged, trying to sneak in so I wouldn't notice, but I get paid to notice things. I didn't bother to say anything to her, but I noticed.

Then there's something wrong in Truelove land. I don't know if the kids had a fight—another fight, I should say or what but something sure went sour fast. Edward is still hanging around but he's got a big stick up his…well, you know where it is. He barely looks at her and sort of flinches away when she tries to hold his hand or something. He's even been sitting in the living room with me watching ballgames. Okay, I've seen the kid enough to know he's no sports fan and that's just not right. He's avoiding Bella and hiding behind good manners and 'male bonding' with me.

So then it really hit the fan yesterday. I came home from work to a dark house, assumed that Bella was with Cullen and let it go for an hour or so until it was pitch dark out, raining and I got concerned. I called the Cullen house and got no answer—with that many people living there you'd think someone would be home on a Tuesday evening around dinnertime. I tried a few times and got nothing, not even a machine so I tried the hospital and was informed that Dr. Cullen was no longer with them.

Excuse me?

I call Hank Jameson, the head of the place and asked him what the hell was going on and was told that Carlisle up and handed in his resignation that afternoon with no warning. He cleaned out his office and walked out, left no forwarding address and didn't even finish out his shift, saying he'd let them know where to send his last check.

I mean—who the hell do they think they are, you want to tell me that?

They up and leave and take my daughter with them, just like that? They couldn't call me, let me know something about their plans? The didn't consider that I might want to know, that I have a right to know?

Why the whole family, why all of them went along with this, I've no idea but something stinks about this and I'm damned if this is the end of this.

I'm worried, scared for her and just about as PO'd as I've ever been in my life. I'm betting they've eloped; waited until she was a legal adult and took off. She's pregnant, I just know that she is and when I get my hands on Cullen—Edward, I mean, I'm going to tear him apart.


	12. Chapter 12

**Carlisle**

**Part Twelve**

**memya, Empress of edit  
**

If. Is there any word in the English language more tragic than `if'?

If Bella hadn't cut her finger. If Jasper hadn't been trying to go longer and longer spans without feeding. If Edward hadn't over-reacted. If Alice hadn't set everything on a glass-topped table. If only Bella had acted like an adult and not a petulant child, snapping her finger under the wrapping paper in a fit of pique because my family dared to care enough about her to give her lovely gifts.

Doesn't matter now. We're on our way somewhere, away from Forks, away from her, away from the place that is the most home to us.

Bella's birthday was an unbelievable disaster. She didn't want to be with us for her party. I can't say I even begin to comprehend her attitude to the whole thing but from the moment she walked in the door, you'd have thought she was being seriously inconvenienced. Alice and Edward tried to convince her to show some enthusiasm but she wasn't able to rise to the occasion. I do think it might be some of the worst manners I've seen exhibited toward one's friends during the centuries of my existence.

And it ended badly. Jasper went for her. Edward went to protect her. She fell, shattering the glass table and suffering a serious laceration to her forearm.

Everyone had to leave the house while I stitched her wound and cleaned up the blood from the procedure while Esme, finally able to return, scrubbed down the living room.

Edward came in and insisted he was able to safely take her home but there was something that had changed in him. His eyes, so lively, so happy, had died. The small flickers that I'd noticed in the aftermath of what happened in Phoenix were settled there. Something was terribly wrong with my son.

The next night he called a family meeting, well, what was left of the family. Jasper and Alice had already left to spend some time with friends in Denali. Jasper was utterly humiliated by his behavior. Had he been there for the meeting we'd have lost him completely, I'm sure.

Edward stood at the head of the table, his eyes flat and lifeless.

"We have to leave now," he said quietly. "I can't put Bella at risk anymore. We must leave."

"Well, that's just great!" Rosalie sarcastically stated. "You go get involved with a human and we have to pay the price. We've only been here two years and now we have to start all over again. I like it here. How about if just you go?" she asked, pointing a finger at Edward.

"I don't think she'll let go if she thinks I'm coming back," he said, the sadness on his voice heartbreaking.

"So we all have to pay for your recklessness? For getting involved with a human? Didn't I say we should have destroyed her in the beginning? Why can't we do that now?" she questioned. "We'd probably have to take out her father as well but it's not anything we haven't done on occasion."

"NO!" Edward shouted. "NO! That can't be the solution. Killing her. We can't."

"Edward," I said, standing up and putting a hand on his shoulder. "We won't harm her, not if there is any other way. But are you certain this is the course you want to choose?" He began to shake his head as I continued. "Why not give yourself a few days to calm down and look at the situation more clearly?"

"I have, Carlisle," he said, agonizingly. "Do you think this is what I want?"

"I think you're enjoying the drama of the whole star-crossed lovers bit, yeah, I do," Rosalie said, folding her arms and sitting back in her chair.

"Rose," Emmett said, placing a hand on her arm, "be fair. Edward didn't do anything to personally inconvenience you." She glared at him. "Come on, how many times have we all moved because I've made mistakes?" She started to answer but he hurried on without giving her a chance. "Not so much lately but I've fallen `off the wagon' more than a few times over the decades and no one complained when we had to make tracks. Now it's our turn to be understanding."

Rosalie stared at Emmett for a long time. "Fine! We'll go but I want your word that you'll never get involved with another human," she snarled at Edward.

"I'll never get involved with anyone else," he replied in a flat voice.

Rosalie stomped off to her bedroom with Emmett following in her angry wake.

"Are you sure you can do this?" I asked Edward after they left the room. "Our kind don't change easily and once changed like you have been with Bella, it's almost an impossible bond to break. Surely there's some other way. . . "

"Carlisle, I've thought of nothing else the past few days.," he said, scrubbing his hands through his hair as he always did when stressed. "You've met Bella. You know how stubborn she is. I want her to have the full long life she deserves, a life that she'll never be able to have with me, I see that now. It's far too dangerous."

"Son, you could change her," I suggested as he began to vigorously shake his head. "Please, just hear me out. If we have to leave anyway, take her with us. If you love her, why leave her behind?"

"Carlisle, I can't do that to her," he stopped me before I could suggest that he didn't' need to be the one to do it. "I don't want you to do it either. We can't sentence her to our existence. She deserves more."

"But if it's what she wants," I countered.

"No, Carlisle, please don't tempt me with something I'm not meant to have," he pleaded as his face began to crumble. I nodded and silently left the room as he broke down in dry sobs in the arms of his mother.

* * * * * * *

So we each packed up the things we couldn't leave behind, closed up the house and left. Edward followed at the end of the day, after he said good-bye to Bella.

He met us in New York state, at the house we have there. He hasn't said a word about Bella since his arrival and I'm worried about him. He just sits and stares or else curls himself in a tight ball and puts his head down. I know he doesn't sleep as our kind don't sleep. If only he could for the release of a few hours of oblivion.

Alice and Jasper arrived a few weeks after we set up housekeeping here. Jasper must feel guilt every time he looks at Edward suffering and it's so much worse for Jasper as he can also feel Edward's emotions. It's taking a toll on Jasper. How hard he's working to send Edward positive feelings; anything to try to counteract the immeasurable misery we all know he's experiencing.

Edward's barely feeding, only going when he can't stand it any longer and he won't let anyone go with him. He is isolating himself. Esme had a piano sent out for him but it's simply gathering dust. He won't touch it. I don't know how much longer he can continue like this.

Esme has spoken to him about starting school here, either high school again or college but he wasn't interested. I've been on the verge several times of picking up the phone and dialing Chief Swan's home, just to see if perhaps speaking with Bella would ease his hurt somehow but he is determined that we have no contact with Forks whatsoever.

Much as we all cared for Bella, I'm beginning to wish the girl had never entered my son's life. True, we'd never seen him truly happy as we did for the past few months but I'm not sure it's worth what it's costing him now.

* * * * * * *

Edward is leaving. It seems inevitable. He told Esme and I last night that he wants to be by himself, needs to be by himself, away from everyone and everything that reminds him of her. He couldn't even say her name. Just her.

Esme asked him when he planned to return and he said he didn't know, that he wasn't sure he if would ever return. He doesn't have any plan where he'll go or what he'll do, just that he's leaving.

Even though Edward isn't physically my son and is only chronologically less then ten years younger than I am, he has been my son for the past ninety years. Even during the years of what I refer to as his teenage rebellion, I always believed that he would come back to us. This time I'm not so sure.

He's leaving when night falls. He's packed a single bag with clothes and nothing more, except for a bottle cap that I saw him tuck into his pocket. He's kept it with him for months. I don't know the significance but it must be something sentimental for him to always have it with him.

Esme is trying to put on a brave face but she's already missing him. We all are. We miss the boy who lived with us all these years before Bella came into his life. We miss the happy young man we saw grow and mature over the warm summer with his love by his side.

Will we ever see him again?


	13. Chapter 13

**Charlie**

**Part Thirteen**

**Simon920  
**

At first I was angry about all of this happening. Mad, PO'd and all of that. I couldn't look at Cullen without clenching my teeth and was glad when he left to go home every night. I disliked that Bella spent so much time with him and never seemed to want to spend time with me if she had Edward as an option. I've never had a real problem with Carlisle or the rest of the family but Edward, well—he just rubbed me the wrong way from the start and that never changed.

I just didn't like him. I still don't. 'Probably never will.

I'm past that; I don't care about Cullen anymore. Now I'm…what? I'm upset, worried, scared; terrified about what's happening and I don't have any idea what to do about it. I don't.

I spoke to Billy and he blames it all on the Cullens—or as he always refers to them, 'the damn Cullen's'. I'm starting to go along with him on that score.

They decided to throw a birthday party for Bella a couple of weeks ago. I was invited but I couldn't go even if I'd wanted to because I had a shift and I wondered if they knew that somehow. Well, whatever, it doesn't matter; though if I'd been there, maybe none of this would be happening.

Something happened at that party beyond Bella falling and hurting her arm. She came home earlier than I expected all bandaged up and upset. Cullen made a fast exit, looking guilty, and said something to her about seeing her the next day but she shrugged at him, didn't even kiss his goodnight and then went up to her room.

I went up and got the barebones; she's slipped and fallen into a table, knocked that over and landed on some glass plates that cut her arm. Carlisle dressed the wound, they cleaned her up and Edward brought her home with some painkillers and antibiotics and doctor's orders to take it easy then have it checked in a few days.

All right, upsetting but not that big a deal.

The next day Edward was there when I got home. I ordered pizza so Bella wouldn't have to cook and, like usual, he opted out, watching the news while we ate. Afterwards he sat and watched a ball game with me and that was odd. The kid clearly isn't a big sports fan, or so I thought, but he seems to know baseball and gave every impression of enjoying the thing.

Bella was trying to get his attention but he kept putting her off and, finally, left early which upset her more.

Okay, so the kids had a fight, happens all the time and I was hoping that this might get rid of him but they just keep coming back to each other, no matter how big the blowup. I figured it was just a matter of time before they smoothed it over again.

Then it all hit the fan the next day.

I get home and Bell's MIA.

It was dark, it was cold and it was raining and she wasn't anywhere. I called her friends, checked the school, the diner and call Cullen's where I got a canned message that the number had been disconnected.

Great.

I called the hospital, got ahold of the head and was told he'd…

***

That all happened four and a half months ago.

It's not getting any better. It's worse and I'm damned if I know what to do. I want to help her, I want Bella to be happy, to stop this depression she's wallowing in and get back to normal. I'm worried, I'm scared as hell and I don't have any idea how to fix this.

I talked to Billy about this again last month and he said he'd see what he could do about getting Jake to come over, try to shake her out of her funk, maybe invite her over to the Res for a change of scene.

I don't know, maybe that will do something, maybe not.

Cullen.

This is his fault—he's the one who left her, dumped her so cruelly that Bella was almost catatonic for weeks on end. He was the one who decided to play with her, reel her in and let her run then reel her in again and again, like he was playing a fish on a line…and maybe he was.

The thing I don't get is why his parents let it happen. They had to see what was going on and if there was a chance that they'd be leaving—and they did leave—then they should have had the common sense to say something.

I'd guess I expected better from Carlisle. You work with a man; you think you know something about him and then something like this happens. No, we were never best friends and I always thought there was something a little odd about him but he was always there when you needed him and there's more than a few people in town who owe him the life of family member.

So Bella's been hanging around Jacob the last few weeks and it may be helping—he may be helping. I like the kid, 'have known him since he was a whelp and I like him. He's a good kid and I like the way he looks after his father. I like that a lot.

And he doesn't have that slick air about him Cullen had, that veneer of arrogance, of being better than her, like he was doing her a favor by letting her be with him.

She's looking better, taking some pride in her appearance again combing her hair, paying some attention to what she's wearing and that kind of thing. It makes me feel a little better about this mess.

***

"Renee?"

"Charlie, is she worse? Should I come?"

"No, it's okay—she seems a lot better than she was. This kid—you know Jacob, right? He's been good for her. She's coming around."

"As a friend or a boyfriend?"

"Jake? 'Not sure, but she's smiling again, I know that."

"Thank God. You'll let me know if anything happens, right?"

"…Like what?"

"Yeah, sure, Charlie—you just keep me informed."

***

Like I said, I think this is going to be for the best, this thing about Cullen leaving her high and dry. I'm not happy about the crap he put her through but I think it's good she knows to be careful now, to not believe every line some good looking kid hands her.

***

But then you think that it's all going to work out and then you get throw the damn curve ball. I got home last night, Bella was over at the Res and I see a message left on the bottom of the grocery list. Jake was here house sitting while I was at the funeral, he took the call.

Cullen—_Dr._ Cullen called and was looking for me.

The message? He wanted me to know they'd received a message from someone, some friend or whatever and it seems poor old Edward was almost as upset as Bella about the break up.

They got word he's committed suicide in Italy.

And I'll be damned if I know how to tell Bells. If even if I should.


	14. Chapter 14

**Carlisle**

**Part Fourteen**

**memya, Empess of Edit  
**

Edward!

Please, son, don't do it!

It seems Alice 'saw' Bella jump off a cliff to her death, or so Alice believed, and through the family grapevine, a la Rosalie, that information found its way to Edward who is now on his way to Volterra to end his existence. Alice and Bella are in Italy speeding to Volterra in an effort to stop Edward's actions.

Alice said she's had visions of Bella doing outrageous dangerous activities for the past several weeks but hasn't shared that knowledge since Edward strictly forbade her to keep track of Bella or for any of us to have any contact with her. Alice mentioned this brief glimpse of Bella to Rosalie while asking her advice on whether or not to tell him. Clearly, she should have rethought this before saying anything, especially knowing Rose's feelings about the situation but she never imagined that Rose would immediately call him with the news.

How I wish she had called me first but we were out hunting and always have our phones muted when we are stalking. You can't have your phone ringing out in the forest and have a successful hunt. Alice was already flying to Forks by the time I received her message and we are anxiously awaiting her next call.

Edward and Bella have both made childish and irresponsible, almost psychotic, choices and if, by some miracle, they all come through unscathed, I'm not sure that I hope they resume their relationship.

What they had together was somewhat unhealthy, I see that now. The way Bella controlled Edward, urging the relationship to become sexual and her apparent need to push the boundaries of her safety show me a side of Bella that is not pleasant in relation to my son. Is she attracted merely to the danger? I wonder.

She has always seemed so relaxed around the members of our family. Was it, in fact, merely a thrill for her to come to a house filled with vampires? I'd never have thought it of her as she seemed to be quite a sensible girl but the things Alice has told me over the last day or so would seem to contradict that image of her. Do people change that much or was this a part of herself she kept hidden from us all?

* * * * * * *

I'd immediately called Aro in Volterra as soon as I learned of Edward's destination.

"Carlisle, my old friend," the ancient vampire enthused after I greeted him.

"Aro, I believe my son Edward is on his way to your city and I need your help," I began.

"Possibly, apprise me of the situation," Aro answered, as always giving a neutral response.

"It seems the boy received some bad news," I informed him, "and he's over-reacted, coming to you to end his life."

"I see, and why would I wish to destroy your son?" Aro asked.

"I fear he may have some plans to make the existence of vampires known," I said, quickly adding, "as I said, it's my understanding that he's extremely distraught."

"Carlisle," Aro said, his voice growing hard, "if he does that, I cannot help you. We will not tolerate that from anyone."

"I understand but he may come to you before doing anything wrong. Perhaps you could ask him to call home, let me try to get him to see reason," I suggested.

"Hmmm, perhaps. Tell me this, Carlisle, what could have upset one of our kind to this degree? To wish to have his life taken from him?"

This was a question I'd been hoping to avoid as I didn't know how Aro would react to Edward and Bella's relationship, knowing that Bella obviously would know about Edward. I wasn't sure how to answer in a way that was not dishonest but that would help Edward.

"It's simply a misunderstanding between him and another member of our family," I said, telling the truth but not the whole story.

"And this misunderstanding is worth dying over?" he asked, his voice curious.

"Old friend, the boy's still only a teenager," I explained, "even if he has lived over one hundred years. Teenagers don't always make sense."

"There seems to be something here that you're not telling me but no matter. If it's within my power and they young man hasn't brought undo attention to himself in any way, I may be able to send him back into the arms of his family," Aro said. "But," he added, his voice taking on a menacing note, "if he has disturbed the peace of Volterra, I will see that he is destroyed, friendship or no. You understand."

"Yes, thank you, Aro. Please give my regards to Marcus and Caius, as always."

"Of course. Good-bye," and the line went dead.

* * * * * * *

The family had made our way back to Forks. Whatever happens, that house is our sanctuary out of our many residences and Esme wanted to be there if the worst happened. She said that's the place where we were last all together and happy and she needed to be there with her family surrounding her. The plane trip back here was difficult with the various family members not interacting very well with one another. The silence was so over-whelming.

We're waiting for a report from Alice; it's mid-afternoon in Italy and we've had no word. Tempers are getting shorter the longer we wait.

Rosalie has been trying without success to get someone to listen to her.

"This isn't all my fault!" Rosalie cried into the silence of the house. "Edward shouldn't have over-reacted."

"Rosalie, since you were aware of your brother's state of mind, you might have considered exactly how or even whether or not to share what you thought you knew about Bella," I quietly observed.

"It's Alice's fault, it was her vision," she insisted.

"Rose, you gotta take some of this one on. Yeah, lots of screw-ups all around but some of it's yours. It won't be the same here without Edward," Emmett said. "Dang, I miss him! What the heck were you thinking?"

"I thought he'd come home. That he wouldn't have any more reason to be away, that maybe he could find someone else," she insisted.

"If I were gone, could you just find someone else?" Emmett asked, voice rising.

"No, but he's known her for only a few months. We've been together for fifty years. It's hardly the same," she answered.

"I think it is the same to Edward," Jasper said quietly. This was the first comment he'd made since the phone call from Alice. "And, Emmett, this all stems from what happened on her birthday and we all know who was responsible for that," Jasper concluded with a rueful expression.

"Jasper," I began, but he held up a hand.

"I know none of you will blame me. Edward doesn't either but I can't help but blame myself. Perhaps Alice and I should have stayed away."

"All of you," Esme stated forcefully, "stop this. No one is to blame more or less than anyone else."

"Hey, I haven't done anything," Emmett protested.

"That's true but you also continued to try to tease Edward about Bella," she reminded him. "How did you think that was helping?" She stopped him answering with a look. "Yes, none of us realized how deeply Edward was hurting over Bella or we didn't do enough to help him."

Emmett and Jasper exchanged guilty looks but Rosalie crossed her arms with a look of disgust.

"What should we have done?" she asked. "Wallow in the misery with him?"

"I don't know. We could have understood, Rosalie. And we didn't, not enough," Esme said quietly. "I just know if we get another chance we must not fail him again. We're a family and we must behave as one."

Just then my cell phone rang. "Yes?" I queried into the phone.

"We'll be home by morning, Forks time," Alice announced and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Who?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"All three of us," she proudly announced.

"Call me with your flight time and we'll be there to get you. Well done, Alice," I said and relayed the good news to Esme. "You can tell us everything when we see you tomorrow--thank you, Alice, thank you."

After a moment of relief, she got a hard look on her face and said, "I'm going to kill him!" but her big grin denied the truth of her statement.

* * * * * * *

The whole family went to meet their flight. Edward and Bella came through the gate, looking chagrined. Alice trailed after with a pensive look on her face.

Esme threw her arms around them both, giving Edward a brief scolding and were he capable of it, our son would have been blushing. I told Bella how grateful we were to her. I'm not sure if she actually heard me as she was completely focused on Edward.

"Carlisle, we have some news," Edward said shyly, his arm firmly clasped around Bella's waist. He paused to grin down at her. "We had several hours in Italy waiting for our flight so we went to the courthouse and Bella and I were married."

There was a moment of silence as this information registered with the various family members while the airport crowd streamed around the blockage we were causing in the hall. Jasper and Emmet whooped and clapped Edward on the back as Esme softly congratulated them as did Rosalie, a bright smile frozen on her face. Alice simply shrugged and rolled her eyes.

They climbed into the car together. He never let go of her for an instant.

So it begins. How is Charlie going to react?


	15. Chapter 15

**Charlie**

**Part Fifteen**

**Simon920  
**

So I finally hear is that Bella is back. Finally. She disappears for three days and now she's back with no rhyme or reason as to where she went or why, but I know sure as hell that it involves Cullen somehow.

I had no idea that the family was back in Forks until I see Jack at the diner. He comes up to me looking like it was Christmas and his birthday all rolled into one and tells me that Dr. Cullen is back and so he can call off the search he'd been having no luck with to find a new head of surgery at the hospital.

Next I get home to find Billy and Jacob in the driveway looking like someone stomped on their puppy and they tell me the same news but with a slightly different reaction.

The Cullen's are back.

Well, fine and whop-dee-doo. Sure it's good that Carlisle is here because he's a hell of a doctor but other than that, why should I care? And then the light bulb goes off. Of course. If the Cullen's are back then Edward is probably back and God will be back in his heaven and all will be well as far as Bella's concerned. And I knew—I just knew that she was with him and her disappearance had something to do with him. 'Turns out I was right, too.

Yeah, great.

So I take a ride over to the hospital and find Carlisle sitting in his office as if nothing more happened than he took a short leave of absence. He shook my hand, talked about how nice it was to be back and he'd be sure Bella stopped over to the house to see me later that day or the next.

Excuse me?

Why sure, the kids got married, she hadn't told me? He seemed vaguely surprised that I didn't know about this little wrinkle. Sort of. He looked to me like he knew damn well he was the first to let me know, despite the line he was feeding me.

It seems they—Bella, Edward and his sister Alice— were in Italy _(Italy???)_ and stopped into the local magistrate before they caught their flight home. In fact Edward had surprised his parents as well but the kids seemed happy and that was what counted, right?

"Why were they in Italy?"

"Edward went to visit some old friends and it seems that Bella flew over to join him. I was as surprised as you are, Charlie."

He looked like he even meant it. "And you're all right with this wedding thing? Don't they both seem a little young for this, especially this eloping stuff?" That got him. He pressed his lips together and nodded then said something about how he thought it would have been a better idea if they'd waited a few years.

Yeah, no kidding. "So are you planning to do anything about it?"

He looked a little surprised when I asked that but finally just said, "I trust Edward and this is what he wants. Bella is what he wants; besides, she seems as set on him as he is on her. They've made their decision."

Instead of telling Carlisle exactly what I thought about that I stopped over at the station to do some checking and found what I needed. Then I drove over to that big house the Cullen's all live in out in the woods and found the happy couple sitting on the front steps as if they were expecting me with Carlisle's big Mercedes sitting in the driveway. I guess he ended his shift early.

Bella looked like she knows this conversation isn't going to be all orange blossoms and good wishes and Edward looked like he'd just as soon avoid the whole thing of dealing with me. Hell's belles, I'm just her father, right?

Fat chance.

"So I hear you two got married. That right?" The held out their hands to show me the rings. No surprise there. How long were you in Italy, Bells?"

"Just a couple of days, why?"

"Civil wedding, right?" They both nodded, glancing at one another with satisfied smiles. I swear I could have killed them both right then and there. "I called the Italian Consulate in San Francisco this morning and part of the requirements of getting married over there if you're not a citizen is that you have to be in the country for a minimum of four days and have your full birth certificate with you. You do either of those things?"

"Chief Swan…"

"This is between me and my daughter; you stay out of it." I gave Edward a hard look that shut him right up then turned to Bella. "I want to have a talk with you and I'd like to do it in private." She turned to Edward who gave her a nod, an okay, a go-ahead. The _gall_ of the kid infuriated me, but I kept it to myself. With some pretty obvious reluctance, Bella got up and followed me over to the squad car.

"Dad, you can't do anything; Edward and I are married and you can't…"

"I already have. Whatever you two did in Italy—and we're gonna have another talk about your leaving the damn country without bothering to mention it to me and you can bank on that—but what you two did wasn't legal. The head of their local consulate has faxed Rome about it."

"You're _kidding!_ How _could_ you…" She sputtered for a minute or two then petered out to filthy looks thrown my way.

The silence got loud and long until I couldn't take it. I tried for reason. "…Bells, c'mon. You know this isn't the way to do things. You really want to marry this guy, you don't go sneaking off like you've got something to hide." Her only answer was an angry silence so I pulled out the big guns. This was beyond an adolescent tantrum; this affected too many other people to let it ride. "Your mother is upset; _real_ upset I think it would be a good idea to call her about this mess."

"Fine. And it's _isn't_ a mess."

Sure, fine, you believe that, Bells. "Now I think we should go inside and talk with Edward's parents, see is we can work this out somehow." She nodded, still defiant and crossed over to Edward as soon as we got back to the steps, making a show of holding his hand as we went inside.

Carlisle and Esme met us in the entranceway, smiling but clearly understanding that this wasn't a completely good thing, not so far as I was concerned, anyway. We sat in the living room and Esme offered coffee and wine, but no one wanted anything. We just got right to it.

Esme started. That kind of surprised me; it's not that I think that she's any kind of shrinking violet or anything, but it's pretty clear that Carlisle calls the shots. She goes on about how fond they've become of Bella and how they think of her as part of their family, how happy Edward has been since they hooked up and all that stuff. All very nice, I guess. She was trying to put a good spin on it but I'd had enough of it pretty fast.

"They're both eighteen; you're okay with that? I think it's way too damn young."

"Edward has always seemed older than that to me; he's really much more mature than you'd think by his age."

"Yeah, well he's still a kid and it seems to me that if either of them were so mature they wouldn't have run off like a couple of Romeo and Juliet wannabes." Renee would have liked that, I'll bet. "Where are they going to live and what are they going to live on, you want to tell me that?" Now I know damn well that the Cullen's have money to burn, but I wanted to see what they'd say.

Carlisle fielded that one; "They'll be at school for the next four years, Charlie. I don't think it's unreasonable for us to support them while they're students. We're prepared to fund Bella, as well, whatever she may need beyond her scholarship—she's part of our family now, as are you, for that matter."

Oh, swell. Time to pop this balloon. And fast. "Yeah, that's generous of you but Bella is my daughter, not yours, and frankly this marriage isn't legal and I suspect you know that as well as I do." The look on Carlisle's face told me I was right about that. "They didn't bother to establish the residency in Italy they needed to and I don't think they had all the paperwork, either. The Italian consulate in San Francisco is looking into it and it should be annulled any time."

Edward looked a lot calmer than I expected and it just gave me another reason to dislike the kid. No 'I'm sorry you were worried about Bella', no 'We should have talked to you about what we were doing', no 'We'll wait a couple of years if you feel so strongly about this'. Nothing, he just sat there like this meeting was something to be endured and then forgotten.

"What sort of resolution would you like to see today, Charlie?" Carlisle was trying; I have to give him that.

"I want my daughter to come home with me and as soon as we hear from the Italians, which should be in a day or so, we'll take it from there."

Bella started to protest, back up by Edward but then Alice—I hadn't even noticed her coming into the room and sitting at the end of the couch—quietly spoke up and cut through the noise. "This is the best for now, Edward, you know that it is; so do you, Bella. Remember, we talked about this on the flight home."

That shut them both up and it seemed like the entire family of them, and I'm including Bella in that, just heard the final word. Carlisle nodded. "That seems reasonable. Bella, I suggest that you get your clothes and things and Edward will give you a ride back as soon as you're ready." He was looking at Edward while he said that and the boy seemed to accept it way too easily. "Chief Swan, if I may, let me walk you out so we can talk father to father. I promise that Bella will be home within an hour."

I got to the car, opened the door but was still standing there when Carlisle asked me if I had any specific objections about Edward. The question seemed pretty straightforward so I gave him a straightforward answer.

"He hurt her, that's why I don't like him. He dumped her so cruelly that she was close to a breakdown, then he somehow reconnects with her, snaps his fingers and they're married. I think he has a lot of secrets and it worries the hell out of me wondering what they are. I don't think he's good for my daughter." Carlisle took this al calmly. "How doe you feel about this?"

"I agree with you that that aren't a good match in the long run. I fear that Bella is looking at Edward as a first boyfriend and has no perspective what living with him—with us—would entail. I don't know that they have enough in common to sustain a relationship and that worries me, Charlie. Esme agrees with me and you must understand that we've nothing against the girl; in some ways she's been good for him, but…"

I nodded. "Good, we're on the same page." I got into the car. "We'll see what we can do about this."


	16. Chapter 16

**Carlisle**

**Part Sixteen**

**memya, empress of edit**

**Conclusion**

So, Charlie was blunt and to the point. What did he expect me to say? I agreed just to get the man off our property without any more animosity. If the kids want to be together, he's going to have to get used to the idea or we'll have to go with Jasper's plan which at this point, might not be a bad idea.

Tentatively, I explained this to Bella after their return from Italy during a brief meeting of the family.

"Bella, your father is likely not going to be happy about this turn of events and I've heard that he's been doing some investigating of our family," I explained to her. "If you and Edward remain together, that's not going to help the situation. How do you want us to handle it?"

"I'm not sure what you mean," she answered.

"What we are must remain a closely guarded secret.," I said and she nodded. "The fact that you know about us but were allowed to leave Volterra with your life was only with the understanding that you would soon be one of us. A situation that must be shortly remedied either by Edward or myself." I raised a hand to silence Edward so I could continue. "The Volturi don't make idle threats. Your father is on the brink of discovering what we are, he is already suspicious and has been asking questions out at the rez. So the question is what do we do about Charlie?"

"You know my thoughts," Jasper said evenly, "and Alice agrees with me. She's seen what happens if we do nothing. It's time for Charlie to be dealt with."

"You mean. . . " Bella said, aghast, unable to finish the question.

"Eliminate Charlie as a threat," Alice completed the thought. "Yes, Bella. You didn't think you'd get to keep your human family and friends while becoming one of us, did you? We've all lost our human families and you'll have to, too," Alice said quietly. "You decide, Bella. Us or Charlie."

"Wait," Bella said.

"There's something else you should know. He's going to have your marriage annulled," Alice informed them. "As soon as he finds out, he's going to start the proceedings."

Edward and Bella stared at one another and something passed between them.

"He can try," Edward said. "But if we go off to Dartmouth in the fall, won't that be far enough away for him to not be a problem?"

"Edward, while you are with Bella, Charlie will remain a problem. He's dug in his heels and I've seen what he's capable of. He'll make sure that we leave here permanently and do it in such a way that we can't come back, ever. There's a choice to be made Bella and you have to make it, now," Alice asserted. "He'll be coming to the house tomorrow to take you home."

"I won't go, my home is here with Edward, with all of you," Bella shouted. "How dare he! Do whatever you need to do. I don't care. How dare he treat me like a child, like I'm not capable of making my own decisions"

"Bella, you'll have to go with him to avoid any suspicion falling on us if nothing else," I told her. "He is your father, after all, your marriage is likely going to come as something of a shock."

* * * * * * *

So he came and took Bella home, thinking that he was somehow solving the problem.

That was a week ago. Today Edward came by my office at the hospital and showed me something. A properly signed and sealed marriage license from Clallam County, State of Washington. They held onto it for the necessary three days and today they cut classes and went to Port Angeles, stood before a judge and got married. Again.

I'm not sure either of them is the best influence on the other one but what can we do? They tried to live apart and failed, miserably, at least Edward did.

I've heard that Bella was, to put it delicately, busy, in Edward's absence. It seems she was hot and heavy with a boy from the reservation named Jacob. I tried to mention it to Edward but he wasn't having any of it. He says that whatever happened while he was gone was his fault and he forced her to it because of how much he hurt her. Do you suppose she's convinced him of that? That whatever she did was just fine and dandy?

No matter now. The deed's done, as it were, though I still have serious reservations about the wisdom of this union.

They plan to keep their marriage secret for a few more weeks until graduation and the next day they'll be leaving for New Hampshire to get a house set up before attending college in the fall and Edward will change her as soon as they move from here. He's set his mind to do it, even though he still has his doubts, as do I.

Whether or not she'll then be capable of attending college remains to be seen. Most of us needed several years before we could safely be around humans but with Bella, who knows? She's the most determined person I think I've ever known. She might surprise us all or she might become a crazed killer. No one can say.

I wish I felt more sure of Bella. Once she becomes a vampire there's no going back. A marriage can be dissolved but changing your existence can't be revoked.

The fact that she quickly got deeply involved with another young man makes me doubt her loyalty to my son. True, she had no idea that he'd ever come back and she did immediately rush off to save him but Edward never looked at another girl, even though his brothers urged him to. Oh, well. One way or another, this will resolve itself. I only hope she doesn't become a liability to be dealt with, as we had to with James.

So, we have a plan in place. Charlie, it seems, is going to disappear as far as the townspeople know. In reality, we plan to take Charlie to Denali to stay with our friends after I change him. Jasper's done if lots of times but not recently and he wasn't sure since he hasn't tasted human blood in so long that he would not simply drain the man and we can't have that. I have a great deal of respect for Chief Swan. We had thought originally of merely eliminating him but I believe this to be a better solution. Whether he will agree or not, after the fact, only the future will tell.

We have no plans to tell Bella about Charlie, not yet. There will be questions when he disappears and Edward says her face is too easy to read and that she's not a good enough liar to pull it off if needs be so we've left her completely out of the loop. As far as she will know for now, Charlie is gone, with no word and no forwarding address.

Charlie's simply became too big a liability so a week before graduation the plan will go down. We've only had to take these type of steps once or twice before and those were eliminations not transformation but what else can we do? Wait for the villagers to appear with garlic, crosses and wooden stakes? As if those things could harm us.

So ends the life of Charlie Swan, a man guilty of nothing but loving his child too much and being a bit too suspicious for his own good.


End file.
